bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кайен Шиба
| Пол = Мужской | Рост = 183 см | Вес = 68 кг | Отряд = 13 | Фракция = Клан Шиба, Готей 13, Общество душ | Должность = Лейтенант тринадцатого отряда | Команда = Файл:13.jpg Тринадцатый отряд | Партнёры = Джуширо Укитаке | База = Штаб тринадцатого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Родственники = Мияко Шиба (жена †) Куукаку Шиба (сестра) Гандзю Шиба (брат) Неназванный дядя | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Неджибана | Дебют в манге = Глава 83 (том 10) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 25 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach Advance: Kurenai | Японский голос = Тошихико Секи | Английский голос = Ким Штраусс (серия 49) Дейв Меллоу (со 153 серии) Кайл Хиберт (Bleach: The 3rd Phantom) | Испанский голос = Хосе Гильберто Вилчис (Лат. Ам.) }} был лейтенантом тринадцатого отряда. Служил под командованием капитана Джуширо Укитаке вплоть до своей смерти от рук пустого, убившего также и его жену — Мияко Шибу. Был старшим братом Куукаку и Гандзю. Внешность Кайен — довольно высокий и мускулистый молодой человек с глазами цвета морской волны и вечно взъерошенными волосами цвета вороного крыла. Он носит стандартную форму синигами с лейтенантским шевроном на левой руке. Также на его левую руку нанесена татуировка в виде герба клана Шиба. Многие отмечали его необыкновенное внешнее сходство с Ичиго Куросаки. Характер Кайен — очень чуткий человек, его обожали многие члены тринадцатого отряда. Он искренний и честный человек с грубоватым характером и трезвым взглядом на жизнь. Кайен одинаково относится к своим подчинённым, независимо от их социального статуса, положения в обществе или звания. По этим причинам он является одинаково популярым как среди простолюдинов, так и среди аристократов в пределах своего отряда. Обладает сильным чувством долга. Kaien believed that one's "heart" was determined based on the prospects of fighting and protecting. He was a firm believer in Captain Ukitake's philosophy on fighting, which consists of two types of combat: the fight to protect life, and the fight to protect honor. Kaien took it a step further and believed that they both ended up being the same thing: "Heart." He believed that every time someone connects with another, a little bit of "heart" is born between them. He thought of "heart" as not something inside an individual, but rather what is born whenever one thinks of or remembers someone else. He believed that one's "heart" exists in others, and that it remains with his or her comrades even after death. Having held such views, he believed that people should never die alone. Любимая еда Кайена — охаги; ещё он любит немного поспать после обеда, если это возможно. История Кайен был членом клана Шиба в то время, как этот клан считался одной из пяти великих благородных семей. Вместе со своими сестрой и братом, Куукаку и Гандзю, он вырос в Руконгае. Однажды в горах Руконгая Кайен нашёл раненного поросёнка и стал присматривать за ним. Кабаниху назвали Бонни. Это он подарил ей ленточку, которую она носит до сих пор. Она всегда любила Кайена и недолюбливала Гандзю. Стражники дома семьи Шиба — Коганехико и Широганехико — ранее были учителями Кайена и Куукаку. В некоторый момент Кайен решил стать синигами и сдал вступительные экзамены с первой попытки. Вскоре он был признан гением, так как завершил шестилетний курс обучения в Академии духовных искусств всего лишь за два года, после чего он вступил в ряды тринадцатого отряда. Раздел не дописан. Силы и способности Раздел не написан. Духовный меч : Меч Кайена представляет собой катану с гардой в виде скруглённого прямоугольника и тёмно-синей рукоятью. thumb|190px|[[Шикай Неджибаныв руках эспады Аарониро Арруруэри ]] * Шикай высвобождается командой . Кайен раскручивает меч в руке, тот начинает светиться и превращается в нечто среднее между трезубцем, бисямон-яри и цзи. От цзи Неджибана позаимствовала кисточку из конского волоса, хотя она синего цвета вместо традиционного красного. В отличие от бисямон-яри, дополнительные лезвия прямые и имеют вогнутые края. Оканчивается Неджибана кручёной спиралью, из которой, как и из трезубца, течёт вода. :Способности шикая: Способность Неджибаны заключается в манипулировании водой. Удары Неджибаны напоминают удары волн. С каждым взмахом вода всё прибывает, и волны становятся крупнее. * Банкай: Не достигнут. Появление в других проектах thumb|190px|Кайен в [[Bleach: The 3rd Phantom ]] У Кайена есть альбом в Bleach Beat Collection, где он поёт песню Nimorebi соло и песню Fuu~Inochi to Hokori дуэтом с капитаном Укитаке. В Bleach: The 3rd Phantom он является членом пятого отряда и приветствует главного героя, только что вступившего в ряды Готея. Цитаты Раздел не написан. Ссылки Звания Навигация en:Kaien Shiba de:Kaien Shiba es:Kaien Shiba pl:Kaien Shiba fr:Kaien Shiba id:Kaien Shiba Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Клан Шиба Категория:Синигами Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Тринадцатый отряд Категория:Бывшие лейтенанты Категория:Умершие Категория:Гении Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Эксперты кидо